The Colony
by The Shadow Master of Weapons
Summary: When pokemon start to fall into a world where they don't exist, things being change. The world that they have fallen into is now the next world to fall by the same fungal infection that had nearly wiped the world the pokemon use to call home. And with this new plague, old nations fall into chaos as new ones are born from the ashes. Rated M for adult situations and references.


Disclaimer: I don't own "Pokémon" or "The Last of Us". Only the idea and Select OC's. Other OC's belong to one "Asklor".

Author Notes:

-X-This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.

~xXx~ This will identify where each paragraph breaks.

This will not be a complete story, just the pieces done in a roleplay I did with a good friend. This story is just meant to try and help me get back into writing. It will come and go at random, as I get pieces of the roleplay done.

"Human Speech" 'Character Thought' {Pokémon Speech}

Friday, May 29th, 2015

Chapter 1 – Finding Some Help

The roughly thirty year old human slowly began to stir as the light finally peaked through the window, over the trees and mountain top into his room. His beard was long, but not overly so, his hair a mess as usual, the young man a lucky one indeed, even with all the little scars over his arms and chest, nothing major, but still visible as he rolled over and grabbed onto the guest he had in his bed. Brad yawned a bit as he woke up, the day already planned to be another long one he looked over the creature that shared his bed. It had been nearly six months since Brad had found the lucario, a living breathing pokemon, even if she wasn't quite what all the games and shows involving them had portrayed her to be.

Although she was a lucario, a strange mostly blue and black jackal like creature with even stranger aura abilities. Radara was actually half human, her father giving her many human traits that made her look very different from the typical lucario. Radara stood an easy five feet and a few inches, still smaller then Brad who was nearly six feet, but still noticeably taller what most lucarios were supposed to be. In addition, Radara's chest was very noticeable as well, two large breasts rather then a flat chest, a gift of her human father as she constantly told Brad, not that he seemed to mind at all. She also stood in a much more human-like manner, the jackal like details toned down for more human ones, her face a unique mix between human and canine, though her snout was there, it was almost non-existent. Her feet were mostly jackal-like still, but she had full five-digit human hands making it far easier for her handle objects physically.

She rolled over just enough to give Brad a soft kiss, smiling a bit as she sat up and stretched, her chest spike shining in the bright morning sunlight. When Brad had found her, the spike on her chest was barely held together, and the best thing they could do right now was cover it with an adhesive that solidified. It turned out nicely however, and while still very much cracked entirely, it was once again solid. Brad just averted his eyes from the glare reflecting off it, Radara giggling a little as she noticed and got off the bed. She moved over to the window, swaying her hips and tail a bit before leaning forward and closed the curtains entirely. Brad wasn't going to complain about the obvious show, smiling just a bit as he watched.

.

She just waved her tail a little, spreading her cheeks some with it showing off a little as she moved through the large room. The master bedroom was practically a small open studio with a kitchenette and open bathroom including a shower more then large enough for four people.

'Morning.' A soft voice sounded in Brad's head, Radara's aura voice, soft and gentle, clearly feminine as well, or at least it was most of the time, when she wasn't angry. She just smiled as her words sounded, slowly turning and looking to her master, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a pitcher of tea, pouring them both a cup as Brad got up and did a little stretching himself.

As his vision cleared of morning blur, he saw from the clock it was eleven in the morning. "Guess we had better get moving. Don't want to be sleeping when our guest arrives." He smirked a bit, throwing her some undergarments as he moved to get himself a fresh pair of boxers and shorts, getting dressed quickly, even with the distraction of Radara taking her time and teasing him as she slipped on the panties, but refused the bra, as usual hating clothing in general, even if she did wear it occasionally.

"And try to wear something respectable… or at the very least modest." Brad smirked, knowing who was coming. In the past six months since Brad had found her, he had managed to keep her presence a secret to the world, but it was getting a little harder, and he needed some help. It was a long debate, but at last he decided to rely on an internet friend he had met just a few times, but had a good feeling that he would respond well enough to the great gift that he had been so lucky to find.

He reached over and checked his cellphone, a few messages there, but he quickly sent back a reply to Sam, detailing how to find his mountain getaway in the middle of a relatively small, but very rocky and hard to navigate mountain in West Virginia.

The lodge as Brad had taken to calling it, a large two and a half story building was a strange mix of a building, part hunting lodge, part diner, part vacation home, all built on the remains of an old once abandoned fort, Brad was lucky to have come across it and have family in the right places to afford it after hitting it big with a large winning lottery ticket. While the lower floor was a mix of diner and hunting lodge lounge, the second floor was were most of the bedrooms and such. The second floor consisted of a massive two part bathroom split between the floors, as well as having two large concrete towers, and a large scale "armory" that was highly under used. The third floor or rather half floor was just the master bedroom in one corner of the lodge, and a large smoke house, which was really just an add on hut that the previous owners made.

Brad couldn't argue the price for the place, getting it for under half of what it was really worth thanks to having lots of family in the state, the previous owners having bought up and rebuilt the old civil war fort that was there, but while going all out to make it something truly unique they completely overlooked the fact that maintaining and paying the upkeep for the place was too much of a downside for them. Of course this was the major catch that Brad knew very much about when he bought the place, his winning lottery ticket would end up going mostly into just maintaining the place while he lived there, his great treat to himself, after setting aside a large amount to start up a business. Although he could easily live very comfortably on the winnings even after paying for the place and a setting aside an amount for a lifetime of maintenance, he knew that he would go stir crazy, and decided to open up a business of his choosing, although he did refer to it more as a hobby, something to keep him busy and away from the games and computer all the time.

What he didn't realize when he bought the place hoping to enjoy a quiet life and start up his own business selling security and surveillance gear was that he would end up with something no amount of money could buy. Not even five months into getting into the lodge, he was out doing a little hunting of his own when he discovered his now very perverted and playful lucario.

Now, almost a year after he had bought the lodge, his life was very different, the thoughts like that running through his head led him to wonder how would it be changed again, having been forced to invite someone he hoped he could trust to help him secure the massive place he called home. His thoughts were interrupted when Radara sat right in his lap, and gently nuzzled him as she murred softly.

'Thinking hard again?' She asked. 'I could almost see the smoke.' She teased as she handed him a cup of the chilled tea, Brad could only grin a bit as he took the cup and kissed her neck.

"Something like that… Just really hoping that it doesn't turn out badly… I need the help and I think I can trust him, but if I've learned something talking with people and studying them… there is always room for error…" He sighed. "I just hope he'll be impressed and understanding."

'I hope so too.' She murred, having only seen a few people since she fell into the world she was in now, Brad having raised and nursed her back to health from the event that put her on this strange new earth.

Brad nodded a little bit again as he got up and put on some pants and a shirt now, adjusting his shorts underneath the cargo jeans he had, a habit he got into after getting tired of tearing pants in odd ways. He then grabbed some of his own personal tools, a small aluminum baseball flashlight, plus his stun bat and concealed stungun before walking down stairs, heading for his office on the first floor wondering what to do for now as he waited for Sam to tell him when he was about to get on the right road. The old routes throughout the state making for some of the nicer scenery, but in some cases, the so called back roads were also the only way to reach the lodge. Not only was the place rather fancy, the place was very isolated, set in a large dip on one of the larger mountains in the state, the small valley being in a heavily wooded area, with just one road that led to the place. Route 5 was the only way to reach the place, a long but still heavily used route that went right passed the 'driveway' of the lodge, a half mile of road that was covered with gravel. Set up as it was, there was really only one way for a vehicle to get up to the lodge, something that Brad readily enjoyed and made use of, helping him greatly to keep the secret of his pokémon companion.

He had even joked with the idea when he first got the place that it would be a perfect place to survive in if the world ended thanks to its size and isolation. A scenario that he had often used as starting point for the various roleplays that he took part in over the internet.

The minor thoughts distracted and helped him pass the time as he looked over his e-mail to and replied to some of the literate style role plays that he had going online, Radara having joined in a few, the internet and television her two second greatest friends besides her master. Of course computers were not quite the same as in the world she had come from. That didn't stop her from easily learning how to use them, and further more how to play games and such, Brad's firewalls which were supposedly high end doing little to stop her, just slowing her down the day she decided to play some games on one the first time.

Since then, she had become exceptionally computer literate, but Brad made sure to keep an eye on her, making sure she only hacked his personal computers and never gave anyone else a reason to try and track him down for anything. Of course, he couldn't keep secrets on his computers anymore, not that he could keep many secrets from her in the first place with her aura.

Over the past six months that she had been with him, she had easily grown to love Brad greatly, making sure he knew that she was his pet, and he was her master of her own will for all that he did for her, first nursing her back to health, and then helping to keep her safe even after, this world having only just humans, no other pokémon that Brad ever knew of to speak of. As she recovered with him however, she also found his stash of porn, and was very surprised to see such strange pictures of her kind among them, not disgusted, instead a little intrigued, and curious, eventually using the finding to her advantage and making herself a toy for him as he wanted, loving him immensely for how he cared for her and helped protect her, for the feeling of safety that he gave her. Something that she never truly had in the world she had come from, a world where she was born into a world of survival at any means, a world where you were forced to run from almost everything due to some crazed plague that had spread.

As they waited though, nearly an hour later, Brad's cell went off in the middle of starting to open a game to pass the time, Brad just nodding a bit as he read the message, sending Sam a map and final set of instructions on how to reach him, making sure he had gotten the key to the gate to let himself in as Brad just leaned back a bit, knowing that Sam would be there in about twenty minutes now.

"He's nearly here." Brad said looking to his lucario, Radara just smiling a bit, the thought of meeting someone new that Brad reassured her shouldn't have any reason to hurt her excited her. Although she had made several friends online and found great entertainment there, she still lunged for more direct interaction, even if she knew that Brad thought it was best for her to stay hidden knowing that was world wasn't ready for such a creature yet, not with so many other things that were happening around the world. "Now please do me a favor… and put something more modest and respectable on." He grinned as he looked towards her, still in just her panties, and a set that she loved to tease him with no less.

'Oh… but I thought you loved to roleplay public scenes.' She teased, sticking her tongue out at him a bit. Brad just laughed as he shook his head, but still reached into the bottom desk drawer, a few sets of extra clothing there for both of them.

"Alright you horny devil, I know you prefer going nude, often just to tease me, but we've got company and while I know you love to show off… and I have a feeling that he would love to share a bed with someone like you, he's a bit more serious when it comes to relationships from what I gather, not into one-night stands… so let's not tease him." Brad explained as he threw a shirt with a skirt and pair of shorts at her, the shirt just her size, with a slight addition to the chest, a hole cut that would fit around her chest spike between the top of her breasts.

She gave a fake playful pout, but knew that he was right and let it go for now, not wanting to distract him too much, if still some what for now as she put the skirt on for now, but just left the shorts alone, before slipping the shirt on. With her now more reasonably dressed, she moved out to get a few drinks for now as Brad got ready himself, hoping that he wasn't just about to end a friendship as things sunk in. He moved himself to the lounge to take a seat in the lounge facing the main entrance after taking a can of cola from Radara when she came back. Radara took a seat hidden from view down the side hall that led to the armory and his office, clearly out of sight for now, the two of them playing a game on their 3DSs to pass the time as they waited.

Soon enough Brad's gate alarm buzzed showing that something had started moving up the driveway, both of them finding a spot to save their selected games and then putting them away. Brad got up and looked out the door, opening it up since the weather was good, mostly just to watch who pulled up. The last thing he wanted was getting caught by a surprise visitor, as well as checking his iPad to make sure all the cameras he installed over the place were working properly.

A minute later, Brad watched as a large truck pulled around the final corner, still a few hundred yards out, but visible now as it pulled up easily enough. Brad got up, recognizing the vehicle as the one that Sam described as having just bought, a gift from Brad to encourage him to come out. It wasn't too long before Sam pulled up, going through a few things in the passenger seat while Brad stepped out into the open. Once Sam had parked, he slowly got out, looking over the place as Brad walked up to him.

"Hello Sam." He smiled some, offering a hand to the other man, around his thirties as well, but much more cleanly shaven and with a much straighter head of hair.

"Brad… long time no see." Sam smiled. "Jesus man, you've done some nice work on the place." He said looking around, Brad slowly walking him out of the garage and letting him get a good look at the front of the lodge now. "Yeah…this definitely can be called a fortress." Sam laughed a bit. "But that sure as hell doesn't explain the 50 grand you gave me to come down here." Sam said.

"Its complicated, but in all honesty, I need some help." Brad said they started to walk for the front door. "You're an electrical engineer or something like that? And I think you know a few things about computers." Brad asked.

"Yea, I can sorta help with that." Sam said giving him a confused look. "I've had my fill of installing wires and sockets into walls for relatives, but the money you gave certainly opens up a lot of doors for ya." He laughed a bit.

Brad just nodded a bit as they walked into the lodge before stopping in the lounge. "Okay, a few rules before we go any further then. One, this is the mountains. I can't recall exactly what all you've said you done, but this isn't the city. There are hunters and idiots with guns out here, you leave the yard or the driveway, wear an orange vest and take a care package with you just in case. The small batons don't make much noise, but they can scare off most rodents, and the barbarian can get you out in a pinch if you're cornered by a bear." Brad stated. "Secondly, I have guns here, and a lot of them, I know exactly how many guns and how many rounds of ammo I have. You're welcome to shoot, I have a small range in the back of the garage, but ultimately, let me know first, and you're only allowed to shot from ten in the morning, to roughly eight at night. Ask me first if you want to do any shooting, and keep track of every round you fire."

Sam just nodded at Brad's words. "Yea, I understand, not my first time in the mountains." Sam said, understanding an incident up here can be pretty severe.

"Now… the big rule. I called you out here because I feel I can trust you with something, that whole big secret that I'm not going to risk getting leaked if I can help it. So… I need your word, your sworn word of honor that you will not expose this issue without my very direct verbal consent, at all. I cannot be held responsible for your safety if you piss her off, much less what she will do if she is forced to defend herself." Brad stated, his natural voice going very direct and extremely firm, almost angry even with his last rule, Sam getting even more confused.

"If I didn't know any better…I'd say you're hiding a Pokémon or something close to it…." He said, knowing full well when Brad wasn't joking.

Brad had to catch himself before his face changed, knowing Sam didn't realize he was right. "I need your word on this… its very important to me. I just bought you a new truck, and I'm pretty sure a few other things with the amount I gave you to make sure you got here." Brad said.

Sam just stood there for a second, thinking it over. The sudden urgent e-mail and call to get him to drop everything as soon as possible and go on a lengthy cross state drive, as well pick up a few packages just before he arrived, all expenses paid for no less. "Brad… you call me out here out of nowhere and give me a lot of things just to make sure I do… tell me what's up… I give you my word that as long as you're not doing something beyond stupid, I'll keep it a secret no matter what it is, but I have to know why you made me come out here like this."

"Do you trust him?" Brad asked looking around a corner, only confusing Sam more.

'Yea… I think he's telling the truth, his aura shows him to be trustworthy.' Radara said using her aura voice again, but only sharing her words with Brad.

"Come on out and say hello then, Radara." Brad said, Sam quickly reacting to the name. He knew that the name Radara was one that Brad had made up, and strictly reserved for very important roleplaying characters or story characters.

"Radara…." Sam repeated only to have his jaw drop and go entirely silent as Radara walked out from the corner, the very clearly lucario creature a sight for him, Sam almost having trouble believing it, but after looking over her and the way she moved, he could tell that the fur, the ears, the entirety of the creature before him was real.

'Hello, I'm Radara, nice to meet you.' Radara smiled, offering her hand to him.

"Okay… I suddenly understand the urgency… You're not holding out on me are you? I'll do just about anything you need if you've got a portal to the Pokémon world hidden around here man." Sam said laughing a little unsure how to really respond, his third rule suddenly making all kinds of sense now that he saw the lucario before him.

"I found her, just beyond the edge of my property." Brad explained. "I was walking around on the edge of my property looking for a deer or two bag as a gift for some of my relatives, when I was shot at by my fucking idiot neighbors. You can imagine my anger for the unprovoked attack, and my anger got the better of me when they started shouting left and right at each other. I managed to sneak up on 'em as they argued over what to do with the alien they caught. I thought they were drunk off their asses again, and primed my tazers to drop 'em both, when I heard something whimpering, and adjusted my spot to see her of all things stuck in a bear trap, barely able to really whimper and unable to deal with the trap. Honestly… if she wasn't a steel-type, I think the trap might have torn her leg clean off, cause it clearly wasn't a legal trap. She was in bad enough shape as it was, you can see how her chest spike is barely held together with that plastic cover I have on it." Brad told him letting Sam take it all in.

"She tried to reach out to them, but they didn't care. I however could feel her fear, even if it was weak. She couldn't talk, but the fact that she needed help was clear enough. I dropped both of the retards and then freed her after prying the damned trap open. That was about six months ago, when I suddenly stopped talking to everyone for a while, I'm sure you now understand why. It took some time to get her back on her feet, turns out she can speak, and she was more then happy to be my pet after I saved her. Don't ask too much about her home world, it's… not pretty and she hasn't come to terms with it yet. That all said, she's still weak in comparison to what she tells me others of her kind could do, she can't even lift half of what she normally could from before the 'fall' into our world. Don't ask me how it works, all she knows is that she was just running for her life before she tripped and then fell into the river next to that trap, dragged herself out, and never even saw it as she tried to stand, only to start to fall and then end up right in it." Brad told him as offered Sam a drink now to try and get him to talk after a minute of silence.

"I… see… and I understand alright you lucky asshole." Sam said looking back to Brad now. "I don't suppose you've found any other pokémon have you?" He asked rather hopeful.

"She's been it as far as actual physical sightings. But I have noticed other strange things, bits of unnatural ice, scorch marks from fire and some that looked like electrical burns on rocks and trees, other strange occurrences." Brad said. "In any case, I need help finishing up setting up my security system for the lodge and some help to finish redecorating and remodeling." He explained.

Sam nodded lightly as he listened. "I see… whelp…you don't have to worry about me spilling your secret, I don't even want to think about what she could do me." He joked some. "That… and the thought of maybe getting my pokémon is a chance I can't pass up. I've got a few weeks off, I'll see what I can do in that time and maybe even find a job down here."

"Make it worth my while to keep you around and cash won't be an issue. I may have lied about how much that ticket was worth." Brad said. "Here's the deal. I highly prefer that one of us remain at the lodge at all times, I'll let you stick around here for a while I make the next few supplies runs. Oh... and speaking of such, you did get those boxes I can you pick up right?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, all three crates are in the truck, even the pizzas. She must be addicted to it or something, I gather?" Sam asked, only for Radara to rush over to him.

'How many… I want that taco thing again, you got a few right?' Her voice echoed a bit in their heads, looking to Sam very eagerly.

"You were not supposed to say that word… I told you three times…" Brad sighed.

"S-sorry… got distracted." Sam smiled a bit backing up at how fast she had suddenly rushed up to him. "I thought you said she was still a bit weak from falling into our world."

"She is, but there are some things she can do. As far as I can tell, she seems to know extreme speed, I've seen her trying to use swift and her aura abilities, I assume she has fire punch and thunder punch from the minor sparks and bits of fire I've seen come off her hands when she does her best to practice, and I've also seen her try to use a few other moves… the whole four moves at a time thing clearly does not apply and seems to strictly be a case of gameplay balance." Brad explained. "Of course, she can't really say what all she knows for certain, she never had a chance to master anything, and just learned them as she grew, I'm not even sure levels actually apply to them to be honest." He continued, Radara just looking and even whining some at Sam for an answer. "Fine… just make sure no one is around and you can go get the crates… but you're only making two pizzas right….. Now…" Brad stated, Radara almost gone in an instant to rush into the warehouse and look for the truck with the crates in it. She quickly found them and carried on in with ease. "As far as I can tell, she can currently use extreme speed in short bursts and lift roughly around five hundred pounds over short distances before she tires herself out." Brad sighed, just shaking his head. "I've got a few choices of rooms that you choose to pick out for yourself."

Sam just nodded a bit, watching how quickly Radara rushed off. "She's… not going to damage my new truck is she?" He asked.

"No, she knows better than to damage things." Brad stated starting into the lodge proper now, the entrance right next to the main lounge, a large dug in circle in the middle of the lounge around a pillar, two fire places present on opposite ends of the circle, two sets of steps leading down to it. "This is the lounge, the front end of the lodge faces pretty much due south." Brad explained. "The two halls beside the main door head to armory and my office to the east side of the lodge, the western hall leads to a small empty room that I'm not sure what to do with yet. Both the southwest and northeast sections of the lodge are copy cat towers, remains of the old fort that this place was built in, if both highly reinforced. To the north, we have the diner, and I do mean diner." Brad told him moving through the place, coming to a small hallway that was filled with actual diner booths, leading back into the massive restaurant sized industrial kitchen, with the large upscale bathrooms beside it.

"My grandparents who originally bought this place went overboard, I think they might have wanted a private hunting for relatives only, but just when nuts with the money they had from some sort of deal, wasn't my place to look into it. Got a full kitchen here, room for a dozen fridge's, four stoves, and what I believe to be hook ups for two stacked wall ovens, not to mention actual store sized beverage coolers, a walk in freezer, and seating for… um… let me see, sixteen booths that comfortably seat four each… sorry, seating for sixty-four, this migraine has my math outta wack… bathrooms are over there, 3 toilet stalls, plus four separate sections that have their own utilities, the southern rooms having tubs, the northern ones option for showers, both with sinks and a toilet, the upstairs bathroom exactly the same. Bonus points for the fact that the bathroom section of the house happen to be dug into the mountainside… so no frozen pipes in them at the very least…" Brad continued, Sam just looking on in awe at the place. "To the east of the lounge, we have the main stairs up the second floor, a small infirmary, and a set of four guest rooms, on the west side is another staircase right behind the room I've made my office as I've said." He continued, Brad leading Sam upstairs next, Sam just following along.

"And this is the second floor lounge, the bathroom is on the other side of that wall." Brad continued pointing to the northern wall. "The stairs up lead to a large addon smoke house, why I don't know, but it also has roof access if you want to have a place to sit and stare at the stars. The hall to the north leads to a fancy kitchenette, and a few guest rooms, the two large central rooms are my library in the north, and my gaming center in the southern one, a spare room down that hall." Brad stated starting to take the southern route through the lodge. "A sneak peak of the game room, just for your viewing pleasure." Brad grinned taking a second to stop by the entrance to his gaming center, the room clearly hardly filled, an easy twenty by forty feet with plenty of tables and desks inside it, most empty, but some with various consoles and computers, even a large section left open for group games and a Wii U. After letting Sam look on for a few, Brad just nodded.

"Come on, still a few more places to look at." He smirked, moving south again into a large room. "No idea what to do in here, but could be great as a community room or something, access to the southwest tower through that door, to the east we have a partially armored room… Hard to tell that floor is actually made of concrete and not wood, the armory is right under it, so I have no clue what do with this room at all." He stated before turning north. "That staircase leads up to my personal room, the master bedroom, always knock before entering, just a heads up." He smirked as he continued along. "And lastly we've got a few more guest rooms, before circling around to the northeast tower, and the kitchenette I mentioned before." He stated after a few rounding the last corner to come to full sized kitchen.

"And yes, I said kitchenette… at least it applies when you compare this one to the one the ground floor." Brad stated before Sam could say anything about it. "I've made the assumption that you'll be taking this room." Brad added as they reached the corner room, next to the bathroom, and right across from the kitchenette. "Seems like one of the best spots. Also, that island piece in the ground floor kitchen, has a dumbwaiter that you can use to move some things back and forth. No basement in this place, but I've got a warehouse for storage." He concluded moving with Sam back to the staircase, by the time they walked back down, they could already see Radara in the kitchen, having moved all the crates and preparing a few pizzas.

"Hey… I said two." Brad half shouted quickening his pace to the pace, one more giving a sigh and shaking his head.

'Company…' Radara giggled looking back to them. 'And we all want to feed properly right?'

"She is a handful to say the least…" Brad just smirked some, looking to her and patting her head a little. "As you can see though Sam… I need some help finishing this place up, and even taking care of the place. Normally, I would hire some help, but with my horny devil around, that makes things complicated."

"Yeeaahhhh….I gotcha." Sam laughed as he moved over to take a seat on a stool at the island counter, looking at the post in the middle of the island that held the dumbwaiter. "So… how much does this place cost you to keep running?" He asked.

"Less than you think. Of course, I can't say how much it costs to run at full production. I've got a few wells dug around the property, enough that I don't have to pay for water for general purposes for about a dozen people at most, of course the two springs really help a lot, even if they are a ways out, but I can just pump the water from them up here to further supplement the water supply. Power is a little messy at times, but there is a set of generators, three of them that can keep this place going for a week, of course, they eat through gas. I've cheated by setting up some solar panels, but always looking to improve that so I don't have to pay a penny for power. My gas bill is also severely cut with one of the gas lines running through my property, so they give me so much gas free a month in exchange for letting them maintain it. Some sort of federal law or something like that." Brad explained.

"Well… I might be able to help with the power issue. I've set more than a few of wind turbine systems that can operate in low winds. It won't be expensive, I just need a damn a good amount of time setting up enough turbines to power this place. Also, you'll definitely want to buy battery banks, preferably ones that are meant for the long haul." Sam told them, Radara finally joining them and sipping at a small pitcher of tea, her tail swaying back and forth quickly, a bit impatient for the pizzas to get finished.

"If you can promise me that I'll get some working units that will cut my electric down… or make it so I'm generating power instead, then I'll arrange to order the parts." Brad told as Radara got up and moved right beside him, leaning him as she waited very impatiently for the pizzas to cook.

"So… how well…" Sam started, wondering how to ask the question he had on his mind, only for Radara to grin.

'He made he wear clothing so I wouldn't be such a tease to you like I do with him… and I just love teasing him to make him punish me.' Radara giggled looking to him.

Sam could only laugh and shake his head "Oh yeah, you two were made for each other."

"Subtly is not one of her strong points." Brad stated as he sipped at his tea, just lightly scratching at Radara's ears, who happily leaned back into his hand and murred a bit.

"I can see that." Sam laughed.

"She easily hacked through passwords and firewalls. And honestly… I can't blame her trying to learn about me and what not. I've kind of been the only direct contact she's had since she's been here. She knows all of your internet secrets, she's read all the e-mails, the rp logs, even got her a steam account of her own, but mostly she just plays fallout on the computer, handhelds are vastly different though. She has quite a bit to say about what we think of pokémon though." Brad explained, Sam just nodding a bit.

'I know a lot about you by reading your aura and even more from reading so much.' Radara giggled, Sam just nodding a bit a second time.

"I am starting to really feel… a little out of my league here." Sam said.

"Then go ahead and ask some questions, just… avoid her home." Brad told him.

"Alright… uh… how do you like living here? And what kinds of food do you like." He asked, Radara thinking over his first question, only to hear his second question.

'What's not to like about the food here, you have pizza and fruit and meat and all sorts of things, and its all so readily available, how can anyone ever hope to go hungry?' Radara said quickly, still leaning into Brad's hand. 'You've got so many other things here too… and it's all so peaceful… well most of the time… I just don't understand why people might hate me…'

"People fear the unknown, not many of us embrace change well." Sam said understanding why he could feel her loneliness a bit. "I hope I can make friends with you though, if you'll let me."

"You're welcome to pet her some if you want, her fur has a very… different feel to it, but when it's clean, its very soft and pleasant." Brad said, Sam slowly reaching a hand out and patted her head, Radara leaning into his hand now.

"She is a very social creature, she needs some more people to talk with face to face, which is another reason I took a chance making it hard for you to say no to come out here. She has a couple dozen people that she plays games with semi-regularly, but ultimately, I think she wants to talk and lean on people." Brad told him. "I've seen her kill to protect me, took down a bear that was pissed off. She wasn't in the best of shape when she did it and needed my help, but she didn't hesitate. Of course, it took her a while to build up that kind of courage though."

"She wasn't always this direct then?" Sam asked. "So… you perverted her?"

"Safety is a feeling she rarely experienced before falling here, and that should be enough to know what her world was like." Brad said, Sam just nodding a bit. "Ever since I started to care for her, she's finally found a place that she could feel at ease, and watching me, she has learned a lot, but no, I've never raped her or made her sleep with me against her will. She made the first move after a few months, learning courage from me hunting and playing so many hard horror games, not to mention not backing down unless I have no other choice." Brad explained. "She's finally starting to explore things on her own now without my supervision, aside from hacking into my computer after that first month, needing something to do on her own while I was out."

"I can understand going crazy, I know I would if I was forced to stay here for several months." Sam nodded.

'He does a lot for me, and I love him now, my master knows how to care for me.' Radara smiled, leaning more into Sam's hand as he continued to pet her. 'I really hope we can be good friends though. Brad is fun and I'll never betray him, but I really do want to meet more people. All these strange forms of talking with people so far away is nice, but… I want to see their faces, feel their aura… know I'm not really alone…' She whined a little, her ears dropping a bit.

"Like I said, she's a social creature. I wish I can take her around town and meet people. Hell might do me a lot of good too… but I think the only place where she might accepted is a convention, and even then I'd have to dress her up a bit to make it look like she is just in a costume, if an overly elaborate one, but since when hasn't there been an army of over the top costumes at conventions…" Brad said.

Sam just nodded a bit again, moving his hand to rub her ears a bit, Radara perking up and leaning more into his hand. "Getting her there might the problem… but we might be able to get her to one at some point. We'd have to drive all the way there though and drop her off close with an escort and always keep an eye on her."

Brad just nodded a bit, only for his scanner to go off, Brad quickly looking to it and turning it up, listening into the call about another major fight, this time in Ohio about a riot breaking out.

"Why do you have a scanner tuned into Ohio?" Sam asked.

"I have four major regions I listen to, one of them being that retarded asshole I use to work with." Brad stated turning it up as and trying to make sense of the mess, pulling out his iPad and doing some searches to try and figure out what was going, a news flash starting up about a large scale problem possibly going on in the airport, an event already scheduled there, and making a great opportunity for the news crew to get some live action.

"And this makes the third major riot in the past two weeks…What the hell is going on?" Brad asked, only for Radara to suddenly cower behind Brad when someone just ran out past the crew and jumped up attacking another person in plain view of everyone, the woman jumping up and just biting at anyone she could.

"Sam, I'm going to comfort Radara, give me a full breakdown later." Brad said up getting up and walking Radara out of the room and back up to their room, Radara slowly calming down, but clearly startled from something in the report.

~xXx~

Brad rested with Radara for most of the day after the news report, Brad letting Sam explore the grounds as he comforted Radara.

"You feeling better?" Brad asked rubbing her back a little as she laid on the bed, playing a small slow game on his iPad as he rested with her, trying to distract her with it, making a few glaring errors in the card game, the she was slowly picking up on.

'Not that one… the one next to it…' She said softly correcting him again, Brad smiling that she caught his mistake so easily now, clearly not dwelling on the news report so heavily now, just in time for a loud knock.

"Come on in, she's doing better." Brad called out, Sam walking in with another pizza, having found a home made recipe for a taco pizza to try and comfort Radara himself now, the smell getting her attention as she slowly turned with a small smile on her face, looking at it, but waiting for Brad to give her the okay.

"Go ahead, you can take half." Brad smiled some, seeing her slowly bouncing back to her normally eager and cheerful self. As Sam moved up, he could also see a small paper that Sam had written some notes on, Sam quietly slipping him the paper as he looked to Radara.

"You doing better now?" Sam asked, Radara nodding as she took a slice and moved over to a small counter that had a few bar stools, Sam taking the chance to look around as Brad reviewed the paper. "Wow… you could live in just this room and call it a house, if small house."

"It's the master bedroom for a reason." Brad said as he looked over the notes, something about a possibly viral outbreak, the airport entirely quarantined now, a minor detail on the side listing a few other places around the world that were also quarantined, the president going to make a speech tomorrow about the events.

"Sam… record the speech for me if you want, I don't think Radara needs to watch it." Brad added as he folded the paper and light it on fire with a match so that Radara couldn't accidentally read it later, before throwing in his wastebasket and letting it burn before throwing his fire blanket over it before it became a problem. With that done, he got up to join Radara, pulling out one more stool for Sam to take seat at the table with them.

"So… Radara, what kind of games do you like the most?" Sam asked.

'I like that fallout series…' She said looking to him.

"In the time she's been here, she's given me a run for my money for my thousand hours in the series." Brad explained.

'It's… it's a strange world… so much destruction and so few groups of people… but… they survive and many of them are surviving and rebuilding and making a new world from what happened.' Radara said, still slowly savoring her pizza, a sense of hope and peace spreading over Sam and Brad from her aura, if very weak, but still there.

"She also puts me to shame with some of the ideas and how creative she is with the crafting system." Brad smiled, rubbing her ears a bit again.

'Minecraft is also very fun, but Brad is still more creative there, but I learn a lot watching him play.' Radara smiled.

"I see." Sam smiled, seeing her warm up again. "I guess maybe now that I'm here, we can actually get around to building some things in Minecraft then without worrying about greifers or anything." Radara just nodded happily at his idea.

'Games are a lot more fun with friends.' She said, looking to Sam contently now, Sam smiling himself and reaching up to scratch her ears a bit now. 'Thanks for keeping your word and not telling anyone about me who might hurt me and take me away.' She said leaning into him a bit now, just enjoying new company.

"Trust me… I won't give you away. I don't want you to hurt me and I know Brad would find a way to bring me back to life and kill me over and over again." Sam joked.

"Damn right." Brad smirked a bit. "But who knows, maybe we can find you some more friends, I mean you can't have been the only one to make it here safely."

Radara just looked to him very hopeful now. 'You're right… t-there could be others who fell here. We did find those strange bits of fire and ice.' Radara said, getting comfortable as she pulled Brad over so that she was leaning on them both some, Brad just smiling a bit as she relaxed and closed her eyes, leaning more on him, but still happy to have a new friend there as well.

"Thanks for coming Sam… I'll make sure you have what you need, even some job offers if you want to move in… I hope you do. It would be nice to have another person to talk with around here." Brad said, letting Radara slowly drift off, not wanting to move her until she was asleep.

"Like I would pass up this chance. Just seeing her and learning about her is good enough for me to stay, but the chance to maybe find one of my own… I can't say I'd readily pass the chance to be a trainer myself you lucky asshole." Sam said.


End file.
